The Yule Ball
by AutumnClay
Summary: Harry wants to ask Susan to go to the Yule Ball with him but he has a rival, Caspian. Who will Susan choose? Harry/Susan/Caspian


**Desclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to C.S Lewis and J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: **_**English is not my native language, so if you see any mistake, please do tell me. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice.**_

**In this story, Peter and Caspian is fifth year at Hogwarts. Susan is fourth year like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Edmund is second year and Lucy is first year, just so you know, cause they're not take an important part in this story. Peter and Caspian are best friends. Based on both movie verse and book verse.**

**Summary: Harry wants to ask Susan to go to the Yule Ball with him. But he's not the only one, there's Caspian who want to ask Susan too. Who will Susan choose?**

* * *

**The Yule Ball**

"Potter, I want to talk to you for a moment," said Professor McGonagall when Transfiguration class was over. Harry nodded and he approached his teacher's desk,

"Potter, the champions and their partners…"

"What partners?"

"A dance partner Potter, for the Yule Ball." She repeated with a little upset.

"But I don't dance,"

"Oh, yes you do. And that's why I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the Ball. So, make sure you have a partner, Potter."

"But I," Harry started, but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"It's a tradition. You heard what I said," Professor McGonagall ended the talk.

****

"So, got any idea who you're going to try?" Ron asked him after Harry told him about his conversation with Professor McGonagall. They were on the way to the Great Hall.

Harry didn't answer him. He really knew who he'd like to ask but he wasn't sure if he brave enough to asked her. She seemed like out of reach. She was the most beautiful girl he ever met, the clever number two in his class after Hermione, she was very kind and gentle. When she smiles, he can felt his heartbeat run faster, even when he looked at her in the distance. He really loved her.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Okay, you not need to answer that. I can see in your eyes," Ron said. "Oh, you lucky, there she is."

Harry looked to Ron's direction, in the Great Hall, Susan Pevensie was talking with Hermione and Ginny at the Griffindor Table.

But Harry wasn't sure, "Do you think she wants to go with me?"

Ron rolled his eyes again, "You're the champion, remember? I'm sure there're so many girls who want to be your dance partner. Come on,"

Harry and Ron walked through the Great Hall to approach them. When Susan noticed that Harry and Ron were approach them, she smiled, "Hi Harry, hi Ron,"

"Hi," Ron answered.

Harry was too busy with his thought about asking Susan to the ball, so he didn't watch his step. Accidently, he kicked Hermione's chair when he wanted to sit next to her.

"Ouch! Harry, watch your step," Hermione snapped him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Then he sat next to Hermione.

"You really strange today. What happened? Did McGonagall punish you?" Susan asked with a curious face.

Ron grinned into his pumpkin juice, "Yeah, a great punishment,"

"Really? What's that?"

"No, it's nothing," Harry gave Ron a murder glare. Ron just shrugged.

Susan still looked at him anxiously, Harry's heart beat begun to run faster again. Fortunately, she gave in and continued to talk with Hermione and Ginny again.

_'How can I ask her if the way she looks at me makes me breathless?'_ he thought.

****

"Caspian!" some girl called Caspian.

Caspian turned around to found who was called him and he saw a beautiful girl wear the Beauxbatons uniform coming to him and Peter at the corridor. He didn't know her name. In fact, he didn't know the entire Beauxbatons students, but he didn't ask her about how she knew his name. He'd got used to it because he was one of the famous boys in the entire school. He just didn't expect that another school student knew about him too.

"Can we talk?" asked the girl. She looked a little arrogant and confident.

He nodded, "Okay," Then he turned to Peter and mouthed, "You wait there!"

Peter nodded as he turned to leave with the Beauxbatons girl. Several minutes later, Caspian back, and found that Peter was talking with a girl. When the girl noticed that Caspian approached them, she said goodbye to Peter and walk away.

"I didn't disturbed you, did I?" asked Caspian when they walked again to the Potions class.

"Nope. She was already finished before you back."

"Did she ask you to be her partner?"

Peter shrugged, "Sort of. And so do you, I guess?"

Caspian sighed, "Yes, but this time is worse, she didn't accept the refusal,"

"Did she slap you?" said Peter jokingly.

Caspian smiled, "I know you really wish that, but no, she didn't slap me. She just a little bit exaggerated. That's all,"

"Why you not just accept her? She is pretty good-looking,"

"No, because I have an intention to asked some girl."

"And who is she?"

Caspian's face blushing, "I'm not going to tell you until she accept me to be her partner."

_'Like I don't know who she is.'_ Peter thought.

Peter knew who the girl is. She's none other than his own beloved sister, Susan. He already knew about Caspian's feeling of his sister long enough. But he didn't tell Caspian about it. He thought that watching Caspian hiding his feeling to Susan from him was more fun than he told Caspian that he knew it.

Besides, if he help Caspian to get his sister, it wasn't fair with another boy who loved her. Yes, Peter knew that there was another boy who loved his sister. He is Harry Potter, one of Susan's best friend. He already knew about it lately. He knew it from the way Harry acted around his sister, was the same like Caspian's did. But one thing that he didn't know is, who was Susan interested with?

***

"I can't believe you missed it! She was in front of you!" Ron exclaimed when they were at Gryffindor common room. They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I can't Ron, there're too much people. I could die of embarrassing if I asked her there,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "You just asked her to be your partner for the ball. Not for marry you,"

"You tell yourself, when you want to asked Delacour," Harry mumbled.

Then Ron's twin brother, Fred and George, approached them. "Ron, can we borrow Pidwidgeon?" Fred asked his little brother.

Ron frowned at them, "For what?"

"For asking it to be George's dance partner. Of course for send a letter, you idiot,"

"Well I guess you two want to make it one of your experiment's victims. I can't let you two tortured it,"

"Aw…Ron wants to protected it? How sweet." Said George teasingly. "Easy Ron, we'll not make it our experiments object. Not yet, at least,"

"So, can we?" asked Fred.

Ron shrugged, "Sure,"

"Great. So, you two have a dance partner for the Yule Ball yet?" Fred asked them.

Harry shook his head sadly, "No, we haven't,"

"Well, you'd better hurry up, or all the good ones will be gone,"

"Who are you going with then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly.

"You already asked her?"

"Good point," Fred answered, then he turn to a group of people and yelled, "Angelina!"

Angelina turned her head to Fred, "What?!" Angelina yelled back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" he still yelled.

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look. "All right then," she said and she turned to her friends again with a little smile.

Then he turned back to Harry and Ron, "See, as simple as that. Come on George, we have to send our letter immediately," Fred and George leave.

"He's right you know, we must hurry up or we'll lose them," Ron said as Hermione and Susan approached them holding many books and parchments. "What's that?" he asked Hermione and Susan.

"Arithmancy homework." Hermione answered him while she and Susan put their books on the table.

"Well have fun," said Ron grinned. He put his hand behind his head while he leaned back to the couch. He loved to watch them doing their homework while he and Harry hadn't homework to do.

Susan slapped his forehead, "Oh, no. I've forgot to bring my ink. I'll be back in a minute. And don't touch my homework!" she added to Ron who start to touched her books. "You don't want the incident few weeks ago repeated again, do you?"

Ron shook his head terrified. "Good, now keep your hands off my books," then she turned to the girl's room.

"What incident?" Harry asked when Susan left.

Ron looked at Hermione then to Harry. Both of them looked at him curiously. He considered to tell them or not. And he decided that there's nothing wrong to told them a bit about his embarrassing moment.

"Well, couple of weeks ago," he turned to Harry, "You know, when we…" _fight_, but Ron didn't finish his sentence, but Harry understood, so he nodded. Ron continued his story, "I drawing her books. You know, I just want to give some sketch and colours to her book so that her book wasn't looking so boring,"

"You such an idiot," Hermione said it between awe and disbelieved tone.

Ron exhaled, "Thanks Hermione. I know you will say that."

"And she really upset to you? There's no doubt," said Harry.

Ron shuddered "Upset isn't the right word. She was really wrathful to me. As a result, she turned out my hair into a light green colour. I can't make it back to my own colour. I don't know what spell that she used,"

Harry realized, "Oh! So that's the reason you wear a wool hat all day without ever took it off couple weeks ago?"

Ron's face turned red, "Yeah,"

"Well, you still lucky then, to touched hers. If you touch mine, I'll kill you before you can reach it," Hermione said with a scary tone.

Ron gulped, Harry smirked.

"And how did you have your hair color's back?" Harry asked.

"Er…long story." Ron didn't want to talk about that.

Before Harry pushed him, they saw Susan back with a blushing face.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"No, it's nothing." She started to open her homework. Pretending to ignore her friends gazed.

An hour later, Hermione and Susan finished their homework. Hermione excused herself to sleep early while Ron and Harry still playing chess. Then Susan joined Harry and Ron, but she just watched them playing. Moments later, Ron made a fake yawn and he excused himself too to go to boy's room and gave Harry a wink.

Harry understood that this is his time to asked Susan about the ball. "Susan," Harry started.

"Susan!" someone's cry interrupted him. And they saw Edmund, Susan's little brother, coming to them.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"It's Lucy, she's homesick again,"

She moaned, "Oh no," she turned to Harry, "I have to see her. Good night Harry,"

Harry nodded, "Good night," she went to the girl's room.

***

"Well?" Ron blurted out when Harry entered their bedroom. There's no one there but them.

Harry shook his head.

"She said 'no'?" Ron asked him.

"No, Edmund interrupted us. He said that Lucy was homesick. And then she went to girl's room,"

"Oh," Ron gave him a sympathy look. "You can try it in another time,"

"I hope so," and then he remembered their talk before Susan back from her room to bring her ink. "So, how did you get your hair colour's back?" he still curious about that, but he didn't want to asked it in front of Susan.

Ron made a fake yawn again, "God, what a day! I'm so tired. G'night Harry," he said it quickly and laid into his bed, pulled the cover up and rolled over so his back faced Harry.

"Come on Ron, I know you aren't that tired," Harry pulled the cover.

"Go away Harry, I want to sleep," he pulled back his cover.

"No you're not," Harry pulled his cover again.

"It's late Harry. Go to sleep,"

"At nine o'clock? Even Neville, Seamus, and Dean are not here yet,"

Ron sighed, "Fine!" he got up from his bed. He looking around made sure that there's no body in that room but them. "She ordered me to do something."

"What thing?"

Ron took a deep breath, "She ordered me to told Mourny Myrtle that I loved her, as a condition for turned back my hair colour,"

"She what?" Harry gasped, and then he started laughing.

"It's not funny Harry. It's creepy,"

Then when Harry calmed a little bit, he asked Ron, "So, what did she say?"

"Fortunately, she said 'no',"

"Aw, that's too bad," said Harry teasingly.

"Yeah, because she still in love with you," grinned from ear t ear.

Harry's smile faded away. "What?"

Ron grinned, "Good night, mate. Have a nice dream," and then he laid down again to his bed.

***

Caspian was looking for Susan everywhere, and he finally found Susan at the lake with Hermione and Ginny. They were sitting under a huge tree, chattering. Hermione noticed him first and smiled at him. The two other girls looked at Hermione and turn around to know who Hermione was smiled with. And they smiled at him too.

"Hi Caspian," said Susan. "Do you want to join us?"

"Well…no. I mean, yes…" He muttered. He felt really nervous when Susan looked at him, "Um..actually I want to talk with you,"

"All right then, we will leave you two. So you can talk freely," said Ginny. She understood what was going on and so did Hermione.

"No-no. It doesn't need to," said Caspian when Ginny and Hermione stood up. "I just want to talk with Susan for a while."

"No, that's ok. Besides, we also want to go to the Great Hall. It's lunch time. Bye!" said Hermione. And then the two girls went into the castle.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Caspian said after the two girls were dissapeared.

"No, you don't. Well, what do you want to talk with me?" asked Susan.

"It's…it's um…about the ball," he said it nervously.

"Yes?"

"I just…I just wondered if maybe you want to go to the ball with me?"

Susan looked at Caspian who hold his breath waiting for her answer, she surprised but then she smiled, "Ok, I'll go with you,"

"Really? That's great!" he exclaimed. He could breath freely now, "Wow, I never thought that asking you is as hard as saying that I love you," he blurted out.

"What?" Susan frowned at him.

Caspian's face paled, '_Oh no. I've say it! Why this mouth can't just shut up?!'_ he blamed himself. "Um..no, it's nothing." Said Caspian quickly. Hope that she didn't heard his words.

"But I heard you said that you love me. Is that true?"

Great, she heard him. Now, what would he have to do but gave in and told her about his feeling?

He took a deep breath, "Yes, That's true. But you don't have to worry about that. It's just my felling and you don't have to answer that. And I…" Caspian stopped.

Susan's fingers touched his lips, "Caspian it's all right. I love you too,"

Caspian couldn't believed his ears, "Really?" he asked Susan, and she nodded with blushing face.

He leaned forward to kiss her, she closed her eyes, and he became closer…closer…closer...

"Caspian…" Susan whispered.

"Caspian…"

"Caspian!"

Caspian snapped out, and he saw Peter sit next to him, "What?!" he said really annoyed.

"The class is over, you don't want to sleep here all day, do you?" said Peter.

Caspian was looking around, he was in the History of Magic class not at the lake. Most of the students were leaving the class except them.

"I was sleeping?" he realized.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one. Half class was sleeping too. I wish Professor Binns change his teach style before the students have an idea to smuggle the pillows in this class," said Peter.

But Caspian didn't listen to him, "That's just a dream?" he said it sadly.

"What dream?" asked Peter.

Caspian was about to told Peter about his beautiful dream when he realized that Peter was Susan's brother. So, he shook his head, "No. Nothing,"

When they were out of the class, Caspian was still thinking about his dream. '_May be it was a sign,_' he thought. Actually, Caspian was not a person who believed in divination, but if it about Susan, he would believe anything. _'Maybe it was a sign that I have to ask her today!' _he thought happily.

And with that thought, he told Peter to go to the Great Hall first while he wanted to go to somewhere else. But when Peter wanted to asked him where did he want to go, he already disappeared.

Caspian break through the students huddle who want to go to the Great Hall. He went to the Defense Against the Dark Art class where the fourth year student had the class that time. And he was lucky, the fourth year student were exiting the class. And he saw Susan at the corridor, talking with some boy. But he's just not a regular boy, he is Harry Potter, Susan's best friend, the boy who lived, and one of Hogwarts Champions. He didn't know why he always got jealous when Susan was with him. Maybe it because he was Susan's best friend who always could be near her, but Ron was Susan's best friend too and he didn't grew jealous when she with Ron. It always became a mystery for him.

***

When the Defense Against the Dark Art class was over, Harry and Susan walked together to the Great Hall. They talked about something before Harry gathered his courage to asked Susan.

"Susan, Do you…" he started but but someone cut him off.

"Susan!" someone called her if front of them. When that person approached them, Harry knew who he was. He is Caspian, Peter's best friend.

Susan smiled at him, "Hi Caspian."

"Hi, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Susan shrugged, "Sure,"

"I mean, just the two of us," Caspian stared at Harry for a moment.

"Oh, all right," she turned to Harry, "See you at the Great Hall,"

Harry nodded, "Okay," That's all he could say. He watched her when Caspian dragged her away from him. He felt uncomfortable inside when he saw Susan with Caspian, but he didn't know why.

***

A few days later, he and Ron found that so many couple in Hogwarts.

"I guess Fred was right. We must hurry if we don't want to lose the good one," said Harry as he and Ron passed some couples.

"Yeah, you right," Ron answered. He paused to thought about something, "Okay, here we go, today we have to ask the girl we want to be our partner and we must have the answer tonight. Got it?"

Harry nodded, "Got it,"

"Good. Now, let's move!" Harry and Ron walked to a separated direction.

***

Harry searched Susan everywhere. First, he searched the Arithmancy Class, but the class was empty. Then he searched at the Great Hall, but she was not there. He met Hermione at the doorway, and she said that Susan was in the girl's lavatory at the second floor. But when Harry up to it and asked some girls whose exiting the lavatory, she was not there.

Harry finally found Susan at the corridor with Peter.

"Susan! Susan!" he called her.

She turned around, "Hi Harry. What happen?" she said when Harry approached her.

He looked nervously to her and her brother, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded, "Sure," she added to Peter, "We'll talk about it later,"

Peter shrugged, "Okay," then he turned to Harry, smiling, "Good luck," then he joined with his friends whose waiting him.

Harry confused for a moment, '_what's that mean?'_ Then he realized what Peter's mean, Harry froze for a moment, _'How did he know?' _

"What will you do?" Susan frowned at him.

Her voice was breaking his thought, "Sorry?"

"Peter said '_good luck'_ to you. That means you will do something important, right?"

"Oh right…I mean…No, I don't know what your brother is talking about," he lied. "So, I didn't disturbing you, did I?" he changed the topic quickly.

"No, of course not. So, what do you want to talk about?" said Susan. Her eyes met his, make Harry more nervous.

"Well I just…I just wanna say that….Do..Do you…Do you want...Do you want to go for a walk?" '_idiot!'_ He cursed himself '_Why did you have to say that?!'_ That wasn't what he wanted to say.

She wondered why Harry looked so nervous, but she didn't want to pushed him so she nodded, "Okay,"

They keep silent for a moments later, she wait Harry until he's got his courage. '_Now, or never,' _he thought, Harry took a deep breath.

"Susan," he stared Susan's eyes.

"Yes?" she stared back at Harry's. Oh no, he stunned.

'_C'mon, c'mon. You can do it!' _He was cheering himself, he was taking a breath, '_okay, here we go,' _"Wangoballwime?" Harry said it quickly. He felt his face getting warmer. '_Please, please don't blushing now_,' he said in the heart. He didn't realized that his words scrambled.

Silence, Harry waiting anxiously for Susan's answer. She just stared at him.

"Sorry Harry, I can't catch that,"

So, Harry took a deep breath again, "Do you…do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Susan stopped, her eyes changed from soft to guilty, "Oh, Harry I'm sorry…I've already said I'll go with someone else."

Her words like a knife stabbed his heart, "Ok. Great. No problem." That's all what he could say.

"Oh Harry I'm really sorry." She still felt guilty.

"No, its fine," he forced himself to smile. And before he could stop himself, he asked, "Who is he?"

Susan's face turned red, "No, I can't tell you right now. You'll find it later, when we're at the ball,"

'_It must be Caspian_!' He thought angrily. '_I should've ask her earlier_.'

****

At the Yule Ball, Harry looked around while he dancing with Parvati (after Susan refused him, he asked his dorm mate, Parvati Patil, to be his dance partner and he also tried to find Ron a dance partner because he got rejected by Fleur Delacour. Thankfully, Parvati's twin sister, Padma, hadn't a dance partner yet, so she could go with Ron). It was an opening dance where he and the other champions were dance first as a symbol that the Yule Ball begun. He already saw Cedric with Cho, Fleur with Davies, and Krum with Hermione. And then Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson, Ron and Padma, Fred with Angelina of course, Peter and Ginny but he hadn't seen Susan anywhere, and neither had Caspian, this thought made him angry and didn't watch his step.

"Ouch! Harry, you're on my foot," Parvati hissed.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

Hermione heard their 'talk' as she and Krum passed them, then she stared at Harry. She knew Harry was expecting someone, she gave him a sympathy look. Afterwards, one by one of couples leaning down to the dance floor so the champions weren't became the center of attention anymore. He saw Peter and Ginny leaned down to the dance floor. Peter's face was blushing when they started dance. When his eyes met Peter's, he gave him a clumsy smile. He never knew that Susan's brother had a feeling with Ron's sister. And then he saw Ron about this couple. He just shrugged when Harry looked at him.

Afterwards, the one who's he expected or not really expected came in from the doorway, Caspian with a girl. But she wasn't Susan. She was Katie Bell. Harry wondered, so who the one was becomes Susan's dance partner? And the answer came not too long, Susan came in the doorway about ten minutes after Caspian and Katie Bell. His jaw dropped when he saw who Susan's dance partner was, he's George Weasley, Fred's twin sibling. Then he looked back at Ron, he was doing the same thing like Harry did, his jaw dropped I mean, they never imagine that the one who would be Susan's dance partner was him. And then he saw Caspian, his face was full of shocked, it means that he had no idea about it too. It made Harry relived a bit. '_Well at least it's not Caspian,' _Harry thought.

Susan looks beautiful that night with her light blue silk gown. Harry couldn't help himself but a little jealous to George. Okay, really jealous. '_He is a lucky boy'_ Harry thought. She and George leaned down to the dance floor. She passed Harry and Parvati.

"Hi Harry, Hi Parvati," she smiled at them.

"Hi guys," George grinned.

Harry could see that Parvati was surprised too with this couple. But she recovered it quickly, "Hi Susan…George…"

Harry forced himself to smile, he wanted to answer them but his tongue seemed freeze. For the rest of the dance, he just gazing somewhere else except to Susan and George which was hard to do because she and George seemed like take over the dance floor, like Fred and Angelina did and he could hear Susan giggled with something that George told her.

When the second song played, Harry excused himself to skip the dance, he told Parvati that he was exhausting and joined Ron who was sat on the corner glared Hermione while Padma glared him because he didn't ever asked her to dance. When the fourth song was played, he saw Susan and George sat on the table next to them with Fred and Angelina.

Then Hermione joined with Harry and Ron. His attention turned to Hermione and Ron who's started arguing. And when he saw Susan's table, she was alone.

After Parvati and Padma gone with another boys whose asked them to dance, Harry joined at Susan's table. Hermione and Ron didn't notice that Harry was gone to Susan's table, they're too busy to arguing. Then she smiled, "Hi,"

Harry smiled back, "Hi, where's the others?"

"Fred and George said that they want to meet Mr. Bagman. And Angelina was dance with a boy from Ravenclaw." She stopped at the moment and stared at Ron and Hermione, "Um, why are they arguing?"

"Ron dislike Hermione danced with Krum. He said that she danced with the enemy. But Hermione disagreed and then they're arguing," Harry explained.

Susan sighed, "I think it needs a long time before they could realize their own feeling about each others," she said much to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a confused face.

"Oh, nothing," Susan said quickly.

They were silent for a few moments.

Harry was the one who break the silence, "So, you with George Weasley?"

Susan nodded with a blushing face, "Yeah,"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him! I wouldn't accept his invitation to be his partner if I didn't like him," said Susan.

"No, I mean…do you love him?" Harry asked carefully. It was a sensitive topic.

Susan frowned, she was thinking about something, "I don't know. I feel enjoy with him and his twin. I love them when they break the rule. I love them when they made a funny joke and the way they have fun together. It's like there's nothing to worry about, they're really free. I'm admiring them. But I never imagine if I have a date with one of them. I hardly, imagine if they have a date, a serious date,"

"But you seemed really happy when you dance with him. And well um…you're blushing," he really knew that the question was really personal, but he couldn't help it.

Susan smiled, "I will not deny it. I'm really happy when he asked me to be his dance partner and dance with him. But it's just feels like a fan to her idol. You must know that feeling, right?"

"Is that so?" Harry looked relived.

"Yeah,"

They were silent for a moment, enjoying each other's company. When the band played another song, Susan exhaled, "I love this song,"

Harry considered a moment, then he stand and extended his arm to her, "Shall we?"

Susan couldn't help herself but a little surprised about Harry's acted. But then she smiled and reached Harry's arm. And they leaned down to the dance floor.


End file.
